One Week
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: George Weasley spends a week finding out who the hell Luna Lovegood is. Five Oneshot/Drabbles. For Pinky Green's The Five Days and Senses Challenge. Rated T for George's cursing.
1. Monday

George hated Mondays. Usually because he and Fred would stay up the night before working on some invention or some new prank. But today it was just worse. It was raining. The cold water from the sky always seemed to make George more miserable. Though he always seemed to be watching it. He sat next to the window in his first class, Charms, and stared out it the entire time.

"Now let's practice…" George heard Flitwick say to the class. He raised his wand but he was still looking out the window. That when he noticed something, no, someone standing in the rain. He tried to see who it was but the rain was too thick. Maybe his eyes were just messing with him. But they couldn't be. There was someone standing out in the rain.

"Professor Flitwick. Excuse me, but may I go to the lavatory?" He barely heard Flitwick squeak out yes before he shot up from his seat. He tried to walk slowly through the classroom. Once he got out of there, he bolted through the corridors. He had to see who this person was. He ran through the courtyard right to the spot the person had been standing but no one was there. "Damn eyes…" He turned and started to walk back to the courtyard when he saw her standing there.

"Hello there! I know you're a Weasley because of the red hair!" George stared back at her in disbelief.

"Loony Lovegood? What are you doing out here?" George walked closer to her.

"Oh hello George. I'm at here because I was reading this American Muggle book and in it a girl dances in the rain. I wanted to try it!" Luna beamed at her idea.

"You're crazy!" Luna kept smiling, and then she sneezed. "And you're gonna get a cold. Come on let's go to the infirmary." George grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her back inside the castle. They walked through the castle leading a trail of water behind them. George glanced over at Luna. She looked pretty cute even if she was wet. George blinked a couple time and looked straight ahead again. Were his eyes deceiving him again? George felt his face heat up as they reached the infirmary.

"Goodness! Why are you two soaking wet?" Madame Pomfrey was both shocked and mad.

"Luna was standing out in the rain. She might have caught a cold." George let go of Luna's hand.

"And what about you dear? Your cheeks are a bit red." George felt his face heat up more.

"It's nothing. I hate Mondays. That's all. See ya Luna." With that George turned and left. He might hate Mondays but he wasn't sure what to make of this one.


	2. Tuesday

Tuesdays always seem to go on to George. Maybe it was the drag from Monday or the excited that tomorrow was the middle of the week. Whatever it was it made George unhappy.

Once classes were finally done for the day, he decided to walk around the castle to waste time before dinner. George wasn't particularly happy either. He had almost failed a Potions test and he was pretty sure it was all Snape's fault.

"Dumb git. The bloody hell with this test anyway? I thought we were supposed to be preparing for N.E.W.T's! Not whatever the hell this was!" George cursed under his breath as he weaved through groups of students. He was too mad to trick a group of First Years that he passed. Normally he would have, but he thought better than to take his anger out on them.

At some point, George got lost. Well, he knew what floor he was on, it's just he was on the other side of the castle. As he wondered around the corridors, he saw more and more Ravenclaw students.

"Damn, I must be somewhere near Ravenclaw tower…" George sighed and leaned up against a window. He closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths. He couldn't let his anger get to him. After a few minutes of this George thought he heard something. It sounded like someone singing. He stayed still trying to figure out where the singing was coming from. Eventually he decided he'd have to move to find the source, as he walked the singing got louder and louder. The louder it got, the more beautiful it was. George pace slowed as he listened to it. He began mesmerized by the singing that he almost walked into a door.

"Oh George!" George snapped back to see Luna Lovegood standing next to him. "You almost ran into the door."

"I was listening to someone singing…" George looked in the room but it was empty except for a few paintings.

"Oh, that was me. I was singing to the Nuzzlbys. They live in paintings and annoying everybody in them." Luna gestured to the paintings in the room. "They faint when they hear singing. And then the people in the paintings can get rid of them."

"Nuzz-what?" George looked from Luna to the paintings and back to Luna. "But that was you singing?"

"George, are you hungry?" George looked at her questioningly, but nodded yes. "Let's go to the Great Hall. Maybe there'll be pudding for dessert!" Luna grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

Just like the Monday before, George wasn't sure what to make of this Tuesday. But then again it seemed like another long Tuesday to him.


	3. Wednesday

Wednesdays weren't really high on George's list either. Sure it was the middle of the week, but that made George think of the other days he had left before the weekend. So Wednesdays didn't make George happy either.

The Gryffindor tower was celebrating something and George offered to get food from the House Elves in the kitchen. He got down to the painting that led to the kitchen where he thought he smelled something burning. George said the password and the painting swung open let out a big cloud of black smoke. George's nose was filled with whatever was burning.

"Who's *cough* there? Thank you *cough* for opening the painting!" George thought he heard a familiar voice coming out of the kitchen and it definitely wasn't a House Elf.

"Luna? Why the bloody hell are you in there?" Luna stumbled out of the kitchen along with the House Elves. George caught Luna just as she began to fall over.

"Thanks for catching me." Luna smiled up at him. George looked at her in disbelief.

"You didn't answer my question. Why were you in there?"

"I was just talking to the House Elves. I recommended one of my dad's recipes for them to try. I guess we didn't have to right ingredients…" George helped Luna stand up. He let go of her, but when she wobbled he quickly put his arm around her waist.

"Maybe your dad's recipes are better kept a secret. You know family secrets, pass them down to your kids and stuff." Luna smiled at George.

"You're right. Oh dear, it smells horrible down here." The smoke was gone, but a number of the House Elves were still coughing and the smell of burnt food still lingered.

"McGonagall is going to have a heart attack when she sees this…"

"Madame Pomfrey's not going to be happy when I go back to the hospital wing. Second time this week." George grinned.

"There's two more days this week. Can you not get into trouble anymore?"

"But I-" George put a finger to Luna's lips.

"Let's just go find McGonagall." Luna smiled and nodded.

Wednesdays weren't big on George's list. But this one made it's way onto his list of most unusual days. For Luna is a most unusual girl.


	4. Thursday

Thursdays were the third best day, third because Fridays and Saturdays beat them. Also, George usually had a good schedule on Thursdays. His favorite classes always seem to fall together on these days.

George was finishing up some Defense Against the Dark Arts homework and poorly attempting to eat breakfast. He was really behind on his homework and needed to get it done. For every five minutes he would try to take a bite of toast or eggs or something. But by the time breakfast was over George had only managed to eat half his toast, five bites of his eggs and drank half a glass of orange juice. But he had managed to get his homework done.

George hurried to his first class, which happen to be DADA. But George just couldn't enjoy it. He was happy to be able to turn in his homework but his empty stomach bothered him the whole class.

"George what's up?" George looked over at his twin.

"I didn't anything at breakfast I'm starving. You don't happen to have some food on you right now?"

"Sorry mate. Not right now." George groaned and put his head on the desk. After class was over George decided he had enough time to grab some sweets from his stash before his next class. Of course just as George was rounding the corner he ran smack into Luna Lovegood.

"Bloody hell, I'm sorry Luna." George helped Luna get up off the ground, after getting up himself.

"It's alright George. You seem in a hurry."

"I am. I was heading up to the Gryffindor Tower before my next class."

"Oh, then I won't keep you." Luna bent down to pick the package she had been carrying.

"What's that?"

"Some cookies the House Elves left for me. I spent the night at the hospital wing. They're very kind creatures. And their cooking is excellent." Luna opened the package and pulled one out. "Would you like one?"

"Can I?" Luna nodded and George took it. It was cinnamon flavored. It sort of melted in George's mouth. "This is delicious… Thank you." Luna giggled.

"Were you hungry?" George nodded and ate down the rest of the cookie. Luna laughed at him. She pulled another cookie out of the package. "Take another. I've got plenty. I was going to send a bunch to Dad, but I don't think he needs this many." George smiled and took the second cookie.

"Thank you Luna. You're awesome." The two smiled at each other again and then said their good-byes.

George's third favorite day was Thursday. But thanks to Luna so far this was his favorite day of this week.


	5. Friday

Fridays were the best days, if you don't count the weekend. Especially since Hogwarts students got Friday afternoons off. While most people hung out with friends, studied for big tests, or hung out with their boy friend or girlfriend, Fred and George Weasley pulled pranks.

"This is going to be brilliant. A classic Muggle prank." Fred turned to his twin and high-fived him.

"No one will see this coming. Everyone will think it's some magical prank." George smirked at the bucket propped on top of the door. Of course this was a classic Muggle prank, with a few twists in it. But that's Fred and George for you.

It didn't take long for someone to walk through the door and be drenched in honey. Of course that girl just happened to be Luna Lovegood, the girl who had been so nice to George this past week. While Fred and the group of students who had witnessed event laughed, but George ran up to Luna. She looked really hurt.

"George…"

"Luna please! I had no idea that you would walk through that door." Luna glanced at the students who were still laughing.

"This is really embarrassing…" Color began to rise to Luna's cheeks. Sure George had seen her being picked on before, but he had never seen her actually embarrassed.

"Come with me." George grabbed Luna's honey covered hand and pulled her into an empty classroom. The honey felt all sticky and George understood why Muggles used water with this prank. "I'm so sorry. That wasn't meant for you."

"No, it was meant for your next victim. And that just happened to be me." Luna picked up a section of her honey-drenched hair. "You know I thought you were nice. You were so nice to me this past week. You only called me 'Loony Lovegood' once. Maybe you're still the same." George pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. In a few seconds Luna was completely cleared of any honey.

"Cleaning spell my mum uses. It really comes in handy with expensive dress robes." George put away his wand and took Luna's hand. "I wish what just happened didn't just happen. I really like you Luna. Getting to know you this week has been… well odd, but amazing." George leaned down and kissed Luna. She was shocked but Luna didn't pull back, if fact she kissed him back.

"So do you really mean it or is this just another prank?"

"I never joke about my feelings. Now Fred might… But I don't." George gave an apologetic smile to the odd Ravenclaw girl. "Can you forgive me?"

"Well… only if you help me get rid of the Nuzzlbys." Luna grinned up at George.

"I guess if I have too…" Luna squealed with delight and hugged George as tightly as she could.

Fridays were the best days. But if you counted this certain Friday, not even the weekends were better than it. That's how happy George was on this certain Friday.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Nuzzlbys and the idea for the prank. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**I really liked this story. It turned out well. :)**


End file.
